


Wait For It

by Allekha



Series: YoI New Year's Countdown [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Chris and Yuuri pole dance together for Victor, a belated birthday present that has him yearning to touch, and then Yuuri drops into Victor's lap.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'dancing' on the holiday-prompts New Year's table.

Victor could barely hear the music, and he couldn't feel his hands.

The reason why he could barely hear was that he was far, far too distracted by the two figures swinging around on the pole in front of him, using each other for support and leaning into each other as they moved smoothly from one position to the next. The reason why he couldn't feel his hands was that he was gripping the chair he had been sat in so hard that he'd lost blood flow to them. It was just – they were – Yuuri was so hot he could practically set the building on fire, and Chris was as easy-going and sexy as ever, and they were barely wearing anything, and the way they kept touching made Victor want, want, want.

The song came to an end, and so did their dance. Both of them were panting and grinning hard. Victor stared at every one of Yuuri's revealed muscles, his shoulders and his calves. Stared at how it looked when Chris draped an arm on Yuuri's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Victor's heart skipped a beat when Yuuri looked up at him, and another when Yuuri came over and leaned on him, instead, hands draped around his neck. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, a little sweet, a little – _eros_ , Victor liked to think of it, that look he always got when his switch had been flipped and he was really into it, something far beyond sexy. "I wanted to make up for not being able to celebrate your birthday properly during your Nationals."

"It was _amazing_ ," Victor breathed. This was far better than any birthday present. "Yuuri, the two of you were incredible," and he couldn't resist reaching up to grip Yuuri's hips. "I've never seen dancing like that before. Amazing. Yuuri."

He might have kept saying Yuuri's name, but Yuuri kissed him before he could. It was hot and a little messy, fingers in his hair, and Victor moaned, held him tighter. He wanted to touch Yuuri everywhere right now. Chris, too, Chris would be so good to them, Yuuri would love it—

Yuuri pulled away, his lips pink, his eyelids lowered. "Keep your hands where they are," he ordered, and then he dropped into Victor's lap.

Victor didn't want to hurt him, but it was _so hard_ not to hold too tightly with Yuuri moving against him like that, his hands drifting over Victor's clothes, grinding against him. His touch felt amazing, leaving Victor warm wherever his fingers went, sending sparks down his spine even though Yuuri was avoiding the places where he wanted to be touched the most.

Fingers threaded in his hair again. "Lovely," Chris said from behind him. "Who would have ever thought you had this in you, Yuuri? Look how desperate he is for you."

Yuuri flashed Chris a small smile. "You should kiss him," he said.

The fingers in his hair tightened and pulled. Victor had to tear his eyes off of Yuuri as he arched back. Chris didn't leave up on his hair as he kissed him, perfect, Chris knew how he liked it. Yuuri had made him discover so many new things, but there was familiarity in this, too, Chris's scent and his touch as he gently laid his spare hand on Victor's throat and spread his fingers out. He left it there when he finally let go.

Victor was still trying to get his breath back when Yuuri pushed their lips together again. Victor whimpered and tried to concentrate on the feel of Yuuri's hipbones. It was so much. Yuuri was so much. Wonderful Yuuri who had Victor feeling like he was about to come wearing all of his clothes.

Chris scraped nails down the back of his neck, as far into his shirt collar as he could, and Victor whimpered and tilted his head into Yuuri. Yuuri's leg shifted, and Victor cried out at the sudden contact with his groin. "Yuuri, please, I, please, please—"

"Not so hard," Yuuri chided. "I'm going to have bruises."

With a great effort of will, Victor loosened his grip. That got him another kiss, but he needed more, anything. Touch or – or Yuuri in the chair and Victor at his feet, using his mouth or just grinding against his leg while Yuuri crooned at him and Chris watched – or letting Chris back him into the mirror and – or—

" _Yuuri_."

"I love seeing that face of yours." He touched Victor's cheek and made him tip his head up more.

"He gets so pretty when he's begging," Chris agreed, and their fingers met on Victor's jaw. Victor opened his mouth; Chris pushed a couple of fingers in and Victor sucked, tasting the salt from his sweat. His face was already hot, but it burned even more.

He could have cried when Yuuri stood up, but at least he did it to kiss Chris, and that was – yes, he could watch that for a while, if only it wasn't right now. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom," Yuuri said, after they had parted. "Although it's a lot of fun teasing him in here."

Getting up to walk sounded impossible right now. Thank god Chris had a pole installed at his place, because if they'd gone out to a studio (if those were even open so close to New Year's) Yuuri probably would have said _we probably shouldn't do this here_ and then Victor would have to wait until they got back. It felt like he'd been waiting ages already.

"In here is fine," Chris said. He kissed Yuuri, quickly this time. "If you want to."

Yuuri looked down. Victor let Chris's fingers slip from his mouth and tried to put all of his desperation into his expression. Yuuri's mouth quirked up. It was such a relief when he tugged Victor from the chair, to his knees. "Please," Victor said again, leaning against Yuuri's legs. "Yuuri?"

"You can touch," Yuuri said, and he was so happy to do so, finally. He started at his feet, Yuuri's wonderful, hard-working feet, which were a little bruised. He brought one up to kiss the inside of his ankle, and let his hands slide up. Up his firm calves, up his thighs, up his hips, and down his underwear to pull it off.

Yuuri gasped when he touched his cock, stroked the soft skin, before taking it in his mouth. Victor closed his eyes and focused on that, on how Yuuri felt on his tongue and how warm he was and the quiet words like _yes_ and _like that_ that Yuuri gave him. The praise was interrupted by the sound of them kissing over him again, and Victor wanted to watch but he had a task to do, now.

Hands descended on his shoulders. "Shall I help get him out of these?" Chris asked, and Yuuri must have nodded, because then Chris knelt behind him and started working on his clothes.

Buttons, buttons, all down his front, and for a moment Chris just pulled the shirt down his shoulders and kissed them, instead, before pulling the sleeves off his arms. Hands on his chest, the touch light and teasing, on the way to the fastening of his trousers.

Victor moved only as much as he really had to in order to help, trying to concentrate on Yuuri and making him feel good. "There you go," Chris said, when everything was off, and the next time Victor glanced up, he was standing behind Yuuri, two sets of eyes looking back down at him. Yuuri's heavy gaze was always a lot – his lovely brown eyes, full of lust and wanting and expectations for him – but the two of them put together was almost too much. Victor looked away and closed his eyes, then leaned forward to swallow down as much of Yuuri as he could.

He was surprised when Yuuri tugged on his hair and whimpered his name. Was he so close already? Yuuri's stamina was great both on and off the ice. Either he'd been keyed up that much from everything else, or Victor had been kneeling here for longer than he'd thought. When Yuuri tugged again, Victor reluctantly let Yuuri's cock slip from his lips and stood. His knees did hurt; he ignored them and wrapped his fingers around Yuuri, kissed him until he shuddered and spilled over into Victor's hand.

Between them, they kept Yuuri standing, holding him while he came back to himself. Victor was so hard, wanted someone to touch him so badly, and even Chris's kisses over Yuuri's shoulder were barely able to distract him. "Please," he begged, either one of them, he'd been so patient.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Yuuri said. He made a face and coughed to clear his thick voice. Victor made a low sound and rolled his hips against Yuuri. He didn't want to— "Victor."

There was no ignoring that firm voice. Victor collapsed against Yuuri, pushed his head against his neck. "It's only a couple of meters up the hall," Chris said, amused. "Come on. You heard him, Victor."

He had. He only had to wait a little longer. Victor peeled himself off of Yuuri, slowly, resisting the urge to glom onto him again and beg some more, but not able to resist slotting his hand in Yuuri's.

A couple of meters up the hall wasn't so bad, and then Chris pushed him to the bed, climbed on top of him, shifted to give Yuuri a better view when he settled on the covers. "Do you want to give Yuuri a good show?" he asked. Chris had been patient, too. Victor could feel him, hard, against his hip.

As long as they were touching him, he did, and they did.


End file.
